Rosebud
by MoonlightMaiden14
Summary: Serenity is a vampire with the greatest birthright, but it can't be fulfilled without her other half, and all she knows about him is that he's human. Knowing the risks, she runs away from fate until it catches up with her when a celebrity comes along. E/S


_Story: Rosebud_

_Chapter: Prologue_

_Anime: Sailor Moon_

_Pairing: Serenity/Endymion_

_Rated: Teen_

_Author's Notes: Okay, so this was going to be an original storyline for me, but I wanted to try it out as a fanfiction first so here it is. Enjoy!_

* * *

This was something I knew was impossible. Everyone knew it was so why was it my birthright? Something this huge shouldn't be put on the shoulders of a new born. It was insane. They expect me to be able to fulfill such an unbelievable task? I couldn't do it. It was too much pressure. I'm only a few days old. There's no way I could get within an inch of a human nevertheless… No, I couldn't. Like I said, it's insane, and I won't do it. I won't stay here where everyone is expecting me to fulfill an impossible, improbable task. No, I won't. I'm leaving, and that's all there is to it.

--

_Present_

Living here wasn't all that bad, really. Yeah, it was a bit sunny, but that didn't bother me. You could say I became immune to the sunlight. Well, as immune as a vampire could get to the sunlight. All those myths said we couldn't be in the sun or else we'd turn to dust. What a load of bull. We were humans once, you know, and humans can take the sun. I guess you could say that was one of the minor – well, major – traits that transferred over to the immortal life of being a vampire.

Living in New York City wasn't that bad, like I said. It was a divided place to me when it comes to the weather. I'd get bored easily if I lived in an area with the same constant weather. In New York City, you get it all and that's how I like it. Plus, who could go wrong with Broadway just around the corner? It wasn't something to argue with.

Right now, there were signs everywhere. They all said the same thing: the hottest young celebrity was coming to New York City. Whoopee. It was just Endymion Shields. Yeah, I've seen plenty of pictures, but it was just another human. They all die so why get attached?

I came into my little coffee shop. Yes, it was mine. I've had it for a few years now, and it's been doing pretty good business wise. It won a few lame awards that I hung on the wall. Plus, it was bringing in the money, but it's not like I was having trouble there in the first place. Living for over a century means that you have plenty of time to get rich. I just opened this coffee shop to appear normal.

"Serenity, hey!" Molly said as she entered the shop.

"Hey, Molly. What would you like?" I asked, knowing what she wanted.

"A small coffee, please."

"Got it." I quickly poured her coffee into the nearest clean mug, and handed it to her. She sniffed it slightly, like usual, and took a hesitant sip.

"Mmm, yummy as always." She smiled at me. "How are you?"

"I'm good."

If you're asking, the answer is no. Molly is a regular customer, and a good friend, but I never told her what I am. In fact, no one knows. Besides, the whole worldwide society commonly believes vampires are only myths. If it came out that they're real, it would be chaos. And there's the fact that the golden rule of vampirism is that it must be secret kept from the humans. That's as reasonable as it gets in my mind.

"So… you've heard about _the_ Endymion Shields coming to New York City to film his latest movie?" Molly asked. "Oh, that man is so gorgeous. Whatever lady snags him is so lucky."

I swear I could see hearts in her eyes. "Of course, I've heard about it. It's all over the city."

"Don't you think he's gorgeous, though, Sere?" she asked, still gushing.

I sighed. "He's not bad."

"Not bad? Are you insane, Serenity Silver? He looks like a god!"

"Molly," I said, trying to get those hearts to disappear, "he's a celebrity. I hate to be the one to break it to you, but he'll never take a second look at either of us even if we wanted him to. He's just another snobby jerk who thinks he's so much better than the rest of us."

Molly sighed, and rested her head on the counter. "You're right. You always help me get my head straight. Thanks."

I shrugged. "Sure. Besides, aren't you happy with Melvin?"

"Of course, I am. You know how I am with celebrities, though." She looked at her wrist watch. "Oh, look at that! Darn it! Sorry, Sere, but I have to go. Put the coffee on the tab, will you? See you!"

"I have to say I'm never surprised to see how you are with humans," a female voice said. I looked up, seeing the door close behind a beautiful blonde.

"Hey, Mina. Where's the others?" I asked, wiping the counter.

"They're coming. I still believe that the only reason you get along so well with humans is because of that birthright of yours. They're so unknowingly attracted to you. It's so weird," Mina said, taking a seat in front of me.

"It's not my fault, and don't bring up that stupid old bull."

"It's not bull, Serenity, and you know it."

"Okay, well, it's impossible bull, and you know that."

"Look, I would be honored with your birthright. I'm only entitled to help."

The door opened again, letting in a gush of fresh air as well as three other women. A brunette with her hair in a ponytail spoke first. "Hey, girls. What's up?"

"Hey, Lita," Mina and I said in unison.

"Coffee, please," Amy said as she sat down, tucking her short black-blue hair behind her ear.

"You can't drink coffee, Amy," Raye said, her long, black hair with a slight curl to it today.

"Yeah, I know." I handed her a mug of coffee. She took a big sip. "Ah!"

"Ick. How can you do that?" Mina asked while making a disgusted face.

"It's not hard. The venom will just burn it up into nothing. Besides, drinking and eating makes me look more human. It's a good habit," Amy said, taking another sip.

"No, it's just gross. Human food never looked appealing to me since I became a vampire. It looks like dirt," Mina said, sticking her tongue out.

"Anyway, is anyone else excited to see Endymion Shields?" Raye asked, looking at the rest of us.

I shook my head. "No. This is New York. It's common."

"But it's a good common. I mean, humans are unnaturally attracted to you so if he saw you, it'd be instant. We could totally get him."

"You're not going to suck his blood dry, Raye," Amy said, appalled.

"No, no! Amy, for being so smart, you can be really dense about these things. We could become friends with him, and me… a whole lot more. I love it."

"Yeah, and why would she want his blood? He's human. We've been on animals since the beginning. Though, Serenity is the only one with a clean record," Lita pointed out smartly.

"Anyway. It was the very beginning so it was only natural for a few slip ups," Mina said.

"At least you're past that stage now," I said.

"Oh, yeah! It's so easy." Mina smiled at me.

"Totally." I smiled back at her.

We continued our chatter as best as we could while we served the flow of customers. I was busy pouring a cup of coffee when, suddenly, I felt a chill colder than my skin run through my pale body as a dark haired man walked past the front window, and approached the door, reaching for the doorknob.

* * *

_What did you think? Does it make you want to read more. I know. Another new story when I supposed to be writing 'A Moonlit Shore' next. Don't worry, I'll begin that story when I finish at least one of my bigger stories. It is in the future. Hope you liked the prologue of 'Rosebud' and that's you be stoked to read more!_

_REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!_

_MoonlightMaiden14_

_P.S. I apologize for any spelling/grammar mistakes._


End file.
